breaking_benjaminfandomcom-20200214-history
Give Me a Sign (Song)
Give Me a Sign is a song by the band Breaking Benjamin, and is the fourth song off of their 2009 fourth studio album, Dear Agony. Lyrics VERSE 1 Dead star shine Light up the sky I'm all out of breath My walls are closing in Days go by Give Me a Sign Come back to the end She sheperd of the dammed CHORUS 1 I can feel you falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can feel you starting to break I'll keep you alive If you show me the way Forever and ever The scars will remain I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark VERSE 2 Daylight dies Black out the sky Is anyone there? Does anybody care? Take this life Empty inside I'm already dead I'll rise to fall again CHORUS 1 I can feel you falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can feel you starting to break I'll keep you alive If you show me the way Forever and ever The scars will remain I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark INTERLUDE God help me I've come undone Out of the light of the sun God help me I've come undone Out of the light of the sun CHORUS 1 I can feel you falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can feel you starting to break I'll keep you alive If you show me the way Forever and ever The scars will remain I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark CHORUS 2 Give Me a Sign There's something burried in the words Give Me a Sign Your tears are added to the flood Give Me a Sign There's something burried in the words Give Me a Sign Your tears are added to the flood Give Me a Sign There's something burried in the words Give Me a Sign Your tears are added tot he flood Forever and ever The scars will remain Music Video A Music Video for Give Me a Sign was released; it was the last video to feature Aaron Fink, Mark Klepaski, and Chad Szeliga. It featured a woman taken to the hospital, her fiance an old man, and a child, A man whose face is obscured enters her hospital room, and grasps their hands. Each room featured contains artwork from each fo their albums of to that point. The child's room has a photo of the cover artwork from their 2002 first album, Saturate. The elderly man has a Breaking Benjamin tattoo on his finger of the cover artwork of their 2004 second album, We Are Not Alone. The faceless man is supposed to be a representation of the Evil Angel from their 2007 third album, Phobia, as well as the song of the same name. And finally, the woman in the hospital bed looks similar to Jane from The Diary of Jane music video, even though she isn't being portrayed by the same actress in both music videos. And finally, her room has an MRI scan of Benjamin Burnley's head from the cover of Dear Agony. This video was directed by acclaimed director Nigel Dick. Later Releases Shallow Bay Give Me a Sign was later released on the first two discs of their 2011 compilation album Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin. Personel #Breaking Benjamin ##Benjamin Burnley - lead vocals, rhythm guitar ##Aaron Fink - lead guitar ##Mark Klepaski - bass ##Chad Szeliga - drums, percussions References #MetroLyrics #Wikipedia Category:Song Category:Dear Agony Song Category:Shallow Bay: The Best of Breaking Benjamin Song Category:2009 Release